clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Beauracrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *''WARNING:'' INCREDIBLY SNEAKY COPYCAT WIKI APPROACHING VICINITY. "Hello, folks! Alex has just reported a copycat wiki started by ChordSector, who (apparently) wants to get revenge on a user from here. The wiki is called the Anti Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Wiki and is copying our articles in a ridiculously dumb effort to "make a better wiki"! Right now the wiki has only two articles, so it won't be much of a problem. Please help us to tag this wiki for shutting-down before it grows into a real threat! Just report it to a Master Staff member, like Uberfuzzy or Angela. Thanks, and have a wonderful, copycat-free day!" ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 12:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *Wikia said we can have new users and IPs use the normal, classic editor with a community poll, so vote here. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 09:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) *I APOLIGIZED to Tails yesterday. So don't keep saying I bullied him. You know, I'm one of the most bullied in my school? Even the shortest had beaten me up before, and I can't bully them back, nor tell anyone. So sorry if there was any reaction and I would not bully Tails anymore (as I despise bullying). --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 04:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) * Do not, we repeat, DO NOT enable the new Rich Text Editor! It may look appealing to you, but in reality, it's more broken than a rusty mailbox thrown down the side of Tallest Mountain! To disable it, go to your preferences, click the tab that says "Editing", and uncheck "Enable Rick Text Editing". Have a wonderful day! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *I'm back!! -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 16:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) * I'm taking a break on my current pics so I can enjoy the party on CP. I'll starting working on them again after it ends. --Speeddasher * I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop taking requests for awhile. I know you all like my pics, but I have to many requests at the moment and I need to focus on them. Once I complete them all I will start taking requests again, but that might not be for atleast a week or possibly longer. Even afterwards I won't be able to take as many requests as I'm going to be illustrating Redlink. --Speeddasher * I just like to ask if all users could participate in Operation Forge. We already have the first chapter up and we need ideas to continue the plot! --Tidalwave11 22:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) * I've got Speech and Drama competitions for the next two days. Wish me luck!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Someone set us up the bomb. 21:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) * Vote here for new islands for your Penguins to live in! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *Visist this page. --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 09:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) * "BAD NEWS: My only computer has broken after a service time of approximately 12 years. Since my mom and dad are busy on the other computers, I will have to resort to editing via my Wii console, which is very painstakingly slow. You may not see me on for such a period of time until we get a new computer. After we get the computer, my editing activity will probably shoot up meteorically, as the last day of school (for me) is on the 10th. Hope the wiki runs smoothly while I'm gone! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *'BUGZY HAS QUIT'. **His final wish on this database is as follows: "Please for the Love of God, do not spam my talk page with speeches on why I should come back here as they will bore me and put me to sleep." *After my handing over Quest For The Golden Waffle to Kiwksilver, I have started a new project -- [[Forum:Redlink|the Redlink series]]! I will be parodying the Redwall books by Brian Jacques and will need your help. Fellow Redwall fans and parodists out there, you can join in, too: just tell me on my talk page! If you are in need of an education in all matters Redwall, you may either meet me on the Shout Box or allow me to explain on your talk page. Other users who read Redwall include Triskelle and Barkjon, who edits on the Redwall Wiki. YOu can ask them about Redwall, too. Please consider joining this project! --''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 20:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) * Guys, if I'm not back by September, put a quit template on my page. I'm not allowed on the computer in Summer anyways. Sorry everyone, but I may not be back, but I may. --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] 20:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm taking charge of Quest for the Golden Waffle with Explorer's permission. Check out the latest writing!-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 00:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *X-Virus *G's Family *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Ford Car and Link! Ford Car and Link is a animated comedy series about the PSA agent Ford Car trying to capture the villian Link. The other main characters are Ford Car's brother Dancing Penguin and the boss G. It started airing on TV in 2009 sometime after Link was captured, and has been very popular ever since. One popular feature about it is that the show is based on many events that actually happened in the USA with some edits. ... more here! Featured Quote Featured Picture Darktan! He's still mighty and fierce! User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences One day before the start of your absence (if you do have), please put your absence file in "Current AbsenceS", or Mabel will destroy YOU! Current Absences Absences starting Later Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main